The Puget Sound Oncology Consortium (PSOC) has been a funded member of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) since 1976. A multi-modality approach is utilized which includes: Pathology, Surgery, Chemotherapy, Radiation Therapy, Biological Response Modifier Therapy and Quality of Life evaluations for the aim of improving cancer care. Overall objectives are prolongation of life, increased quality of life, decreased toxicities, and prolonged disease-free survival, improvement in techniques of screening, early detection and prevention of cancer and the rapid transfer of innovative therapies from the laboratory to the clinic. PSOC is one of the largest SWOG member groups and altogether comprises a network of 27 hospitals and medical centers throughout the Pacific Northwest (Alaska, California, Oregon, and Washington). The scientific agenda of PSOC is determined by disease-specific committees who have contributed three pilot studies to SWOG in the past grant period. PSOC has 26 investigators who coordinate or co-coordinate 39 studies and has 21 members who hold primary contributing authorship in 91 published reports of SWOG studies. PSOC supports a Urological Cancer Outreach Program (UCOP) as well as three SELECT sites. PSOC ranks number one in follow-up with a total caseload of 1,231 patients and averages an annual accrual of approximately 170 patients. The Selenium and Vitamin E Trial has accrued 348 patients, the UCOP program 43 patients and the Chemoprevention Program 149 patients in this past grant period. PSOC maintains autologous and allogeneic bone marrow transplant programs as well as an active stem cell transplant program. Cytogenetics laboratories at the University of Washington and at Swedish Medical Center are certified as submitting and reference laboratories. The Clinical Practices Committee formed by Saul E. Rivkin, MD, supported the evaluation of resource utilization and cost effectiveness issues for patients receiving treatment on 9509. Membership has steadily increased in the current grant period with the addition of two new Affiliates, and a total of 129 new physician members over the last six years. PSOC members are active in administrative and scientific activities and are dedicated to support the goals of the Southwest Oncology Group.